


Sick Of Waiting ('till you're eighteen)

by imthinkinoutloud



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: + some cashton will happen just bc i feel like it, AU, Angst, M/M, change of plans there will be smut but idk how good it will be lol, idk maybe smut later but don't believe me, literally idek i always forget to tag things, oh god i hope you'll like it, professor!michael, student!luke, there is never enough gay ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthinkinoutloud/pseuds/imthinkinoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He doesn't know the kid, never even saw him, but there's something about him, makes something under his skin crawl, itch, and he has to restrain himself from scratching his skin. He breaths out and closes his eyes, trying to calm down his heart beat and when he opened them everything was back at normal, and the blond headed boy wasn't in his eyesight anymore.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Muke AU where Michael is a professor and Luke is his student. A cliche story, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so few things first:  
> *this is my first time posting this kind of fic in 5sos fandom so i'm not sure if i'm going to describe everything as you're used to  
> **i have no idea how schooling system works in other countries so i just described what's it like here and added what i've learned from other fics  
> ***english isn't my first language and i don't have a beta yet so all mistakes are mine. i checked and re-read it but please let me know if there are some mistakes left.  
> ****title sucks, i know, i might change it later on  
> *****this is really not worth mentioning but i DO NOT own 5sos or anything bc if i were i'd be rich and wouldn't go to school
> 
> and lastly: please enjoy :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is just like an intro?? i hope you'll like it anyway :))

It started out slowly, almost as if somebody slowed down the time just for them.

He doesn't know the kid, never even saw him, but there's something about him, makes something under his skin crawl, itch, and he has to restrain himself from scratching his skin. He breaths out and closes his eyes, trying to calm down his heart beat and when he opened them everything was back at normal, and the blond headed boy wasn't in his eyesight anymore.

Michael shakes his arm and picks the laptop bag of the floor and continues walking to the building in front of him, its walls and windows looking like something out of the front page of some fancy magazine. There are eyes on him, as he walks by the nameless bodies in uniforms, keeps his head up and doesn't let it bother him. He is, after all, their new professor. He smiles to himself and enters the building.

[*]

The inside of the school building is even better than its outside. The walls are all white and clean with dark brown wooden doors and pictures of people who left the school with the best grades.

Long halls are full with students, all in uniform and carrying their books, all looking at him. Some smile, some just stare, some are too shy to look back at him after they see he had noticed them. He smiles at himself again and just walk until he's infront of the big door with a ''principal'' on them.

Lifting his hand, he lightly knocks on the glass part of the door and waits until he hears a soft voice calling him in. He's met with an older woman, probably in her forties, and he smiles at her.

''How may I help you?'' she asks once he closes the door behind him. She's got glasses on the top of her little nose that are attached on a small chain hanging around her neck. The tag on her desk reads Anne Green.

''I'm Michael Clifford, the new-''

''Oh, the new professor. Sorry, I forgot you're coming today, silly me,'' she shakes her head and searches for some papers on her desk. ''Mr Smith is not here today to greet you, he has some meatings to do, I hope that's not a problem?'' He shakes his head no. ''Good, good. So here is your schedule and you have numbers of all the classrooms on it, plus the name of the class you're teaching. Unlike in other schools, our profesors don't just stay in one classroom, they move from one to another, I hope that's not a problem to you?''

''No, not at all. I actually quite like it,'' he responds as she handels him the white paper.

''Your first class starts in 10 minutes so you better hurry, kids don't really like when new professors are late,'' she smiles at him and nods. ''Now, I don't want to sound rude, but if you'll excuse me I have some work to do, as you can see,'' she points at the papers on her desk. ''Do you need any help?''

''No, I'm sure I'm going to be okay. Thank you. Goodbye.''

Once he's out of the office he looks at his schedule and sees that his first class is in classroom number 22 and he's having a class VI. g. He takes a long breath to prepare himself and starts walking up the stairs.

[*]

But nothing could prepare him for the sight he saw when he entered the classroom.

He walked in with his head bowed down as he read over the plan he made for this school year. He wasn't expecting anyone yet, but when he looked up there was the same boy he saw this morning.

His head was down, reading and highlighting sentences in a book, his shoulders moving as he breathed and he looked tense. The light coming in through the window was low but it still made his skin look perfect and his hair shine like the Sun itself.

Michael shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like this. It's obvious that this boy is his student and even if not, he was still too young for Michael. Still, Michael wanted to help him when he saw his shoulders tensing again and heard his sharp breath intake.

''Is everything alright?'' he asked lowly, making sure he doesn't scare the boy. Slowly, he made his way over the table the boy was sitting at and tried to be professional, as much as he could.

Blonde haired boy jumped a little hearing his voice and blushed when he saw that he's not the only one in the classroom anymore. ''Um-'' he started and pointed at his book, blush spreading all over his face. ''I was just studying for the exam.''

Michael smiled. ''Oh. Need any help? What subject?''

''Um, Maths. And it's okay, I'm good at it, just making sure I didn't forget anything.''

''Good for you, I was shit at Maths.'' He stopped. ''Sorry, it's my first day.''

Boy looked up at him, his blue eyes looking at Michael. He felt dizzy. ''Why aren't you wearing the uniform, then?''

''I'm a professor.''

''Oh. I'm sorry, you just look... well, um, young,'' the boy blushed again, his eyes glistening.

''I just finished my degree,'' Michael nodded. ''I'm Michael, by the way. But I don't think it's really appropriate for you to call me that, so professor would do.''

''I'm Luke. Hemmings. Um, call me whatever you want.''

Just as he said that other student started flooding in, sitting at their usual desks. He moved to the front and stopped infront of his desk. They started talking like he wasn't standing there, all turning to their friends and talking about their weekend. That won't do. He claps his hands to get their attention. Luckily it worked, because all eyes were on him.

''Good morning,'' he started. ''My name is Michael Clifford and I'm your new professor.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd really appreciate if you comment or give me kudos.. or we can talk on tumblr at [whiskeyinmycoke](http://whiskeyinmycoke.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and please tell me if there are any mistakes, thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks a lot to my beta jaid who i love very much :***** make sure to check her [12 days of christmas series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/180557) it's amazing!!! i didn't re-read this after she said she's done so if there are any mistakes blame her lol

The first thing he hears is the loud beat of his morning alarm. He groans and pulls a pillow over his head, hoping it'll somehow by some miracle stop and that he won't have to get out of the bed. It doesn't work, of course. With another groan he turns around and grabs his phone - thinks of smashing it against a wall, it's old and he could use a new one, but decides against it because he's sure he won't get another one if he does that - and makes a low whine when it comes to life, its vibrant colours making his eyes hurt. After a minute, when he got adjusted to the light, he turns it off.

He thinks of going back under the covers and just forgetting a world outside for a while, but he can't. Because he has school. And his mom would probably kill him if she finds out her son isn't going to school.

Warm fluffy rug feels good against his sore feet and after wiggling his toes for a few moments, he stands up, opens his thick curtains and goes to do his everyday morning routine.

[*]

Walk to school isn't that long and he usually doesn't mind some exercise but today it feels like torture. His feet are barely lifting up from the pavement, his steps slow. He sighs. The bag on his shoulders feels too heavy and he knows it's not because of the books in it.

Still, he plasters a big smile on his face when he approaches his friends, that are currently sitting on the stairs in front of the main entrance and laughing about something. He's about to ask them what's so funny, because he needs something to make him laugh, even if it's only for a while, when he hears a little _good morning, lads_ and everything fades for a little while.

He can hear Ashton and Calum saying _good morning, professor Michael_ and it makes him mutter out faint _good morning_ as well but it's barely audible. He blushes and ducks his head down. He wants to shout.

''Hemmings!'' Ashton screams out but lowers his tone when he sees people glaring at him. ''Please tell me you don't have a crush on our teacher.''

Luke blushes harder and tightens his hold on his bag. ''Shut up.''

Calum laughs like it all amazes him - which it probably does - like Luke's not having problems with his common sense because it.

''I can't blame you, he's proper fit,” Ashton mumbles.

''Ashton!'' Calum shouts and throws his hands up in the air. ''Don't talk about teacher like that!''

''What? Luke can have sexual fantasies and I can't compliment -'' Ashton starts.

''I'm not having sexual -'' Luke began, immediately being cut off.

''Right,'' Calum and Ashton say in the same time and then hive five each other. He's about to protest, but then the school's bell rings and they all walk seperate ways.

[*]

The day's been good so far, for Luke. He had Maths first where he found out he smashed the last week's test and got the best score in his class. He doesn't like to brag, but he knows he's one of the best students when it comes to Maths, if not the best. Other two periods before lunch are boring and he spent English trying to stay awake more than listening to what the professor had to say.

He tried to listen as the teacher talked about the poetry and whatnot, but everything she said vanished as soon as it left her mouth. It's not Mrs. Jones fault, her classes are usually really interesting and he most of the time pays attention but this time his mind was somewhere else. Not that he would admit to anyone that he was thinking about his Music professor, no matter how many times he heard some girls - and boys - talking about how hot he is.

And it doesn't really make sense, because professor Clifford is not his usual type (not that he has one, but still). He's sarcastic and has tattoos and most of the time makes silly jokes about other people in his class. But the way he talks about Music, like it's his first and only love makes his heart flutter, butterflies in his stomach dance and his head spins.

It makes him sit there and listen, not like his last professor who was this old lady and only thing she cared about were Mozart and Beethoven and others whose names he can't remember. But professor Clifford talks about the music he likes and enjoys, tells them about concerts he was on and the CD's he has in his flat and how he had a giant crush on Alex from All Time Low.

Luke knows he's already screwed and he only has Music two times a week.

[*]

The lunch goes on as usual, with Luke, Ashton and Calum sitting at their usual table with Ian, Sam and Lucy. He doesn't know how she got in their little group, but not like it matters because Luke's 100 percent all of them would be lost without her.

She's got brown curly hair that reaches just below her shoulders and frames her face perfectly. Her eyes are deep brown colour and when she smiles it makes everybody else smile too. Her skin is goldish brown, makes her even more attractive than she already is. Luke thinks she's one of the prettiest girls in their school. She's smart as well, her knowledge in Geography and History made her take the first place in every contest she went at. Luke wants to buy the whole island just for her as a thank you for every time she tutored him.

She bumps his shoulder when she sits next to him and he smiles at her and takes an apple from her.

''I was about to eat that,'' she cries out in protest and smacks him.

''No, you weren't,'' he responds with a smirk and continues eating.

[*]

His worst nightmare happens when he enters the Music classroom and notices a guitar placed on the top of professor's desk. He sits himself in his usual seat and waits, confused.

Everything starts making sense when professor Clifford takes the guitar and shows it to the class. ''So, any of you know how to play?'' he asks with a grin.

In any other conditions he would say he had played since he was 6 and was big enough to hold a proper guitar in his hands. But now he stays quiet and waits for somebody to say they do. He doesn't have to wait too long, though, because somebody from the back say _Luke has been playing since he was a little kid_ and he turns around to see Ashton grinning at him. He's thinking about killing his best friend.

''Really?'' professor asks and he nods slowly, feeling blush spreading all over his face. ''Are you any good?''

''He is!'' Ashton calls out again and Luke has already picked a place to bury his body. But for now he just mutters yes.

''Come here then, I have another one here, we are going to play something.''

''I -'' he's about to protest because he can't do that, can't play a guitar with the professor he might have a crush on in front of his classmates, he's sure he's going to make an ass out of himself.

''Come, you'll never become a rockstar if you don't beat your fear of performing,'' professor Clifford says, and the thing is, he wouldn't have if it weren't for that sentence. Because he is afraid of performing in front of an audience, afraid of not being good enough and that people won't like him.

So he stands up and walks to the front where a chair is waiting for him. Professor nods and he sits down, takes a guitar he's being offered and waits until professor has sit down as well. He knows he's blushing but it doesn't really matter when professor smiles at him and asks him if he's ready.

They decide on playing I Miss You by Blink 182 and it went well until professor started humming lightly and then singing. His voice was a little raspy and a little angelic and Luke barely finished the full song. They were applauded once they finished and professor bowed down and laughed.

''Thank you, Luke,'' he said after coming up again. ''You are an amazing player, keep up the good work.''

He nodded and went back to his seat wishing he had just stayed at home this morning.

[*]

''I can't believe you did that,'' Calum laughed out when Ashton told him about what happened in Music class. ''Oh man, I wish I was there.''

''It was really cute tho, could've seen Lukey blushing from 100 feet away,” Ashton said, grinning.

''You are an asshole, Irwin,'' Luke hissed at him and bumped him with his bag. ''I'm never speaking with you again.''

''C'mon now, it wasn't that bad. He actually looked like he was happy you were the one playing with him and not those other assholes.''

''Shut up.''

''I'm serious.''

''So am I when I say shut up,” Luke said sternly.

The walk back home was quiet from then on, just Calum and Ashton whispering to each other about whatever they were always whispering about and giggling every few minutes. He just wants to go home and sleep and maybe wake up in his twenties with finished school and a steady job.

He can't stop thinking about what Ashton said, though. It's nagging and it's stupid but he keeps rolling back the scenes from earlier and from a week before and it's all an imagination, just his mind playing tricks with him but he can see the way professor is looking at him different than when he's looking at other students.

But it's stupid, because he's younger and a student and keeps blushing every time the professor Clifford talks to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it?? i'd appreciate it a lot if you leave kudos/comments or if you say hi on [tumblr](http://whiskeyinmycoke.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, big thanks to jaid for being my bet i love her very much a lot.. if there are mistakes blame her lol
> 
> warning: smut (maybe, it's masturbating) at the beginning

He breathed through out his nose, one fist clutching the too hot sheets, the other making a firm grip on his hard leaking cock. Pulling the foreskin down, he swipes over the head and collects the precome that had started gathering. He spreads it over his dick, using it as lube.

He's breathing hard, biting his bottom lip to not moan out loud. His hair is sticking to his forehead, sweat making his hot skin glisten. The window on his right is open but it doesn't help his case at all, his skin feeling like it's on fire.

His eyes are closed, images of a blond boy spread on his bed making its way into his mind. It's all wrong but he can't help it, filthy moans filling his ears. He pumps his dick while images of him fucking into Luke flash before his eyes and he comes with a whimper on his bitten lips.

It takes him some time to recover, mostly because of the images that were occupying his mind not minute ago. He's still breathing hard, his skin still feels hot and his cock is still half hard. He turns around on his stomach and starts rotting against the cool sheets, moaning every time the foreskin slides down exposing his now hard dick. He feels like horny teenager and there are still images of Luke in his mind this time with him on his hands and knees, his head bowed down and biting into the pillow.

The moan slips his lips when he sees how desperate he is for that boy. Turning around on his back again he grips his dick and imagines Luke riding him, his hair bouncing up and down with his movements. He imagines Luke blushing when he moans a little louder and biting on his lips to keep quiet. He comes again, for the second time that night, with Luke's sweating body on his mind.

With a groan he got out of the bed and made his way into the bathroom. It's cold and it makes him shiver, but it helps him calm down a little. He steps into the shower and lets warm water wash away all the bad things.

[*]

''I'm fucked up, mate,'' he says, a glass of wine in his hands. It's Sunday and it's been a week since those images of Luke and he can't stop thinking about it, it distracts him from his work, and he can't but think about it every time he sees Luke.

''What happened?'' Niall asks, his dyed blond hair tickling Michael's neck. For a straight guy, Niall is very keen on cuddling with other males. It's not weird as it probably should be.

He debates on what to say to him, because even if Niall is a nice guy and doesn't judge anybody for anything, but Michael still doesn't know how he feels about the situation he put himself into. He decides to be clean about it. If Niall think it's wrong, then it is. ''I like somebody... and they are kinda younger than me.''

''And by somebody, you mean it's a 'he', right?''

''Yes,'' he nods and takes a sip of the now warm wine. It tastes bad anyway.

''And by younger you mean... what?'' he's gentle with his questions, Michael can sense it in the way his lips are pulling into a tight line every once in a while as he's trying to stop himself from asking more questions.

Michael breathes. ''I mean, uh - underage.''

''Okay. Wow.'' He thinks Niall is going to yell at him now, seeing how he pushed himself out of Michael's reach but then he turns around and grins at him, pink from wine lips stretched over white teeth. ''So, he's one of your students?''

''I - how did you -?''

''I had a mate who once thought he was into one of his students, but it turned out it was false alarm. He didn't really like them, just the idea of a student and a teacher. It stopped before anything happened, tho. Might be happening to you too, mate, don't stress it out.''

It sounded convincing even though there was a voice in his head telling him that's not the case. But he muttered yeah anyway and just hoped that it's the same thing with him.

[*]

Michael finds out it's not the case on Monday morning when he catches Luke laughing at something Ashton said. He didn't hear what's it about and it's during the class but he can't really pay attention on that when Luke's eyes shine and his smile is so big, it feels like it could slip his whole face in two. Crinkles make its way under his eyes and around his mouth and he knows staring is wrong but he can't help himself when Luke looks like something out of his world.

He can see other students looking at them and he knows there's gonna be talk about him letting Ashton and Luke talk but he doesn't allow it to others. So he coughs and calls out on them.

Luke blushes and Ashton giggles, but they both say they are sorry.

''It's okay, just don't let it happen again.''

They nod and he can feel Luke looking at him but doesn't let himself look back, not when he knows he won't be able to stop.

The rest of the class is spend by talking about music and instruments, like they are supposed to be. It's interesting to hear some others opinions about things most people don't think about. He finds out that some students like classical music, which does surprises him more than it should because he likes it too. And it's nice when they start arguing about whether some music should even exist or not. That question stays unanswered.

Soon, the bell rings and the kids run out of the classroom, hurrying to the next one. All except Luke.

''Is everything okay?'' he asks when he notices him standing at his usual table.

A light blush spreads over his face as he nods, and tightens his hold onto the bag's strap. ''I just wanted to apologise for, um - not paying attention. It won't happen again.''

''It's okay,'' he says because he doesn't know what else to say when somebody _apologizes to a professor_ for not paying attention. ''Just, um - don't make it a habit.''

''I won't,'' he says with a nod and walks out of the classroom.

[*]

The rest of the day pass in the blur of students and free periods and by the end of it he feels tired and is blessed with a light headache. He walks out of the school with a hand pressed to his forehead, trying to massage away the pain. It's not really working but he keeps doing it, hoping it will. His phone vibrates against his thigh and he curses whoever it is when the vibrations stop and a loud ringtone starts playing. He hates it and wants to change it, but doesn't know how.

''Hello?'' he answers, pressing the phone against his ear. He winces when a loud _hello_ echoes throughout the speakers.

''Want to go out tonight?'' Niall asks from the other end of a line.

''It's Monday,'' he states, as if he's not sure Niall knows that.

''I know,'' Niall huffs. Michael can see him rolling his eyes. ''But still. You wanna go?''

''Sorry, but I can't, have to put together questions for a test next week.'' It's not a complete lie. He has to do it, but not until the next week because test is at the end of a month.

''You have those for Music?''

Now it's a time for him to roll his eyes. ''As strange as it sounds, there are test from Music.''

''Okay than. Next time?''

''Sure,''  he says with a nod even though he knows Niall can't see him.  He hangs up and as he's about to put the phone back into the pocket he bumps into someone. Looking up, he sees it's Ashton. He has drumsticks in his hand and next to him is a Calum carrying a guitar case.

''Sorry, prof,'' Ashton breathes out. His cheeks are slightly pinkish and he has trouble catching his breath. But he still smiles at him, like always. Michael doesn't know how it's possible but there is always a smile on his face.

''It's okay, it's my fault anyway. What's the rush, tho?''

''We are... kinda late... for a band... practice,'' he says, stopping once in a while to catch his breaths.

''Oh. Well that explains why you're carrying drumsticks and Calum a guitar.''

''It's not a guitar,'' Calum interrupts then smirks. ''Luke's plays the guitar. He also sings.''

He doesn't know why they are smirking but it makes him a little uncomfortable. ''Really?'' he asks when they stop looking like two hyenas. ''That's great guys. Are you doing it just for fun, or?''

''We want to make it big,'' Ashton replies with a big smile, his eyes sparkling.

''Well I hope you make it, boys. But better hurry, so you're not even more late.''

It's like they forgot that they were late in the first place and their eyes bulge, a few curses slipping out of their mouth. ''See you, professor!'' they shout out in the same time and run away, their feet hitting the hard pavement.

His headache only starts getting worse when he starts imagining Luke on the stage, his long fingers playing over the guitar strings, his voice just enough raspy to make everyone go crazy. His stomach clenches with an ache of longing for Luke, something that wasn’t going to go away unless he made it. He needs to take a pill when he gets home. Probably drink it with vodka. Hopefully the alcohol with wash away his headache and the longing in the pit of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise the next chapters will be longer bc school is over and i have 3 weeks of yay!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Hi, Luke.''
> 
> ''Um... I - hello, professor Clifford.''
> 
> ''Please, we're out of school, you can call me Michael.''
> 
> ''Right,'' he swallowed, warmth spreading all over his body. He can't believe professor Clifford - Michael - is standing in front of him and smiling. He nods. ''Michael. I didn't know you lived here.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, a big thank you to jaid for beta-ing this :)) if there are any mistakes blame her.. ok i'm kidding, all mistakes are mine. um, sorry it took me this much i was busy.. and this looked much longer on word i'm sorry... ok enjoy and tell me what you think :**** 
> 
> (also, this is the first time i'm posting a summary for a chapter :))  
> (also, some cashton will happen soon!)

Luke's bumping his fingers against his leg with the beat of the music playing in his ear. He starts humming lightly under his breath while walking down the street. His mother sent him to buy some groceries, like there are no other people in the house beside him. He sighs. He knows he is being unfair, with his mother trying to make a perfect dinner for their guests and his brothers and father still working he's the only one available to do it. Still, he feels like making a fuss out of it. It makes him feel better.

He huffs as he runs his fingers through his hair, strands never staying in one place because of the wind outside. Still, it's not so cold outside and he's wearing his favorite T-shirt and his usual black jeans, paired with black Vans. It's nothing special, just his usual outfit but it makes him feels better than to walk around in a pair of sweats.

The song in his ear switches to a slower one and he moves his head with the beat now, still murmuring words under his breath. He turns around the corner and walks two meters until the store. He pulls the earphones out and places them in the same pocket where his phone is. The bell above the doors signals his arrival. He smiles to the old lady behind the counter and greets her as always.

''Oh, Luke, sweetie, it's always nice to see you. How are you?'' she asked while taking the list of groceries his mother wrote out for him. Her fingers are skinny and her touch is warm, makes him feel like he's with his grandmother. Her dyed reddish hair is always up in a little bun on top of her head, a warm smile never leaving her face. She's a good person and often than not Luke spends hours talking to her, listening about her life.

''I'm good, thanks Betty. Just need to pick some stuff for mom,” Luke replied.

She nods, her eyes scanning the paper in her hands. ''I see. She's making some fancy dinner, isn't she? Here, you know where everything stands. I'll be here if you need anything.''

He takes the paper back and nods, ''Thanks.'' He turns around and makes a small walk around the little store. He knows every corner of this store, could go around with his eyes closed. The grocery bag in his hands slowly starts filling in as he puts all the things in it. As he reaches the end of the list he sees that he can't find one ingredient he's sure was on the shelf before.

''Hey Bets, did you move - oh,” Luke says, turning around only to almost bump into someone. He was about to apologise when he heard the so familiar voice. 

''Hi, Luke.''

''Um... I - hello, professor Clifford.''

''Please, we're out of school, you can call me Michael.''

''Right,'' he swallowed, warmth spreading all over his body. He can't believe professor Clifford - Michael - is standing in front of him and smiling. He nods. ''Michael. I didn't know you lived here.''

Michael smiles at him again, his eyes moving over Luke's body. Is he checking him out? Luke can feel his cheeks heating up. ''Well, I don't. I live two streets away, but Bets been a family friend for as long as I can remember so I wanted to pay her a visit. And buy some stuff while I'm here, you know. And beside, living alone means eating shitty food and I wanted to change that.''

This time Luke's sure Michael is checking him out, his eyes moving up and down his body. He can't not do it as well, his eyes scanning Michael. He's dressed in a pair of grey sweats, not too loose. A black tank top reveals some of the tattoos Luke didn't have a chance to seen before. His body looks firm and he has to stop himself from touching any part of it. His hair is in a snapback turned around. All in all, he thinks he might be drooling.

When he looks back at Michael's face he can see him smirking and feels his skin burning. They stand there awkwardly smiling at eachother until Elisabeth interrupts them. Luke wants to kiss her.

''Luke, dear, did you call for me? Oh, Michael, love, good to see you. How's is everybody?''

And it ends like that. Betty scans all the items he had while talking to Michael about his family. It's nice, the way he talks about them. Michael tells her how proud his mother was when he told her he got a job as a teacher. Luke smiles to himself. Once his items are scanned he pays and walks out with a goodbye.

He can't stop thinking about what happened the whole way back home.

[*]

His mother knows something is happening, he can feel it. She's been looking at him weirdly ever since he got back from the store but she doesn't ask any questions. Which is good. Luke would probably die if she did.

He locks himself in his room and rolls that scene from the store thousand times, until his head starts to hurt. He might be imagining it, the whole thing, but it looked like Michael was checking him out. And he confirmed he's single. But it doesn't make sense. All of it doesn't make sense. Why would his professor check him out? Why would he say he's single?

He rolls around and groans into the pillow. It doesn't make things any better. He closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep.

[*]

''Dude, you are imagining things.'' And he knows that, but still.

''I know,'' he moans and drops his head down onto his hands. He groans and then pouts, all that while Ashton and Calum watch him like something is wrong with him. Which probably is. He's going crazy and he can't stop thinking about what happened couple days ago in the store. ''But you weren't there, I'm sure he was checking me out.''

''Luke,'' Calum says softly and pets his hair. ''He's a professor. And even if he did check you out you know nothing can happen.''

He feels hopeless and just wants to curl into a ball under the covers and just wait until everything magically goes back into its place.

On his left, though, Ashton clears his throat and when Luke and Calum lookup at him there is a small smile on his face. ''He did look at us kind of weird when we told him you're playing a guitar and sing in our band.''

It takes him a minute to process what Ashton is saying and then it needs Calum a minute to calm him down so he doesn't kill them both. ''Wait. You what?'' Luke asks, frowning slightly.

''Yeah, you see, we bumped into him the other day when we were late for the band practice,'' Calum explains. ''And maybe we did kind of took a piss out of him, just a little. He did look weird.''

''How weird?''

''I don't know man, weird. Like - like he was horny? Or maybe he ate something weird,” Calum says.

“But I’d say horny,” Ashton says.

“Oh my God!” Luke cries out this time closing his eyes as tight as he can. “This isn't happening. That can’t be true.”

''You know nothing will ever happen, he's your prof-'' Calum starts, but Luke interrupts.

''I know! And like something would happen if he weren't my professor. I'm too weird when I have to talk to my family, how am I supposed to act now when I know he might be attracted to me. This is the worst thing ever.”

''Maybe not,'' Ashton says and Luke knows he's about to say something stupid, some stupid idea he came up with just now and that it will involve Luke talking with Michael and that just can't happen. Luke just doesn’t think he can talk to Michael without bursting or something.  

Still, he looks up like he's asking ‘what?’ with his eyebrows. ''Maybe you could ask him to teach you how to play better. You do need that and plus you can find out if he actually feels something or we are all imagining it.''

''You expect me to spend some time alone with him? I can't do that in a room full of people how-'' Luke says.

''No, that's a good idea,'' Calum, the bastard, says. ''Even if nothing happens you can still learn how to play better.''

Luke hates his friends. ''I hate you both.''

''We'll talk about it later, now Calum and I have to go,'' Ashton says standing up and grabbing Calum with him.

''Where?'' he asks and he can see Calum blushing a little, his round cheeks filling up with a light shade of pink. Weird.

''Somewhere.'' And with that both of them are gone, leaving confused Luke alone in his room. He buries his head in fluffy pillows on his bed and groans, for God knows how many times that day. He needs to stop thinking about his professor and his tattoos and his stupid smile and the way he hold his guitar and how his professor might like him and-

It's going to be much more harder then he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''Well, um, you see, Cal, Ash and I have a band,'' he starts and can already feel himself getting hot under Michael's stare. He nods and motions for Luke to continue. ''Well, I was wondering, because we have this gig in couple of months, and that would be our first gig ever, would you, I mean... Ugh. What I want to say is would you maybe tutor me for a little while?'' he stops talking and he knows he's blushing, can feel sweat dripping of from his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO LATE I'M SO LAME I'M SORRY!!! but it's longer??? :))) as always, thanks to jaid for betaing this and listening to my whining, she's a bae :***
> 
> pls tell me what you think???
> 
> ((srry for any mistakes we might missed))

It's been little over two weeks since that time he saw Michael in Bets' store and Calum and Ashton still can't stop talking about how he should ask him to teach him play better and how it's an amazing idea. It's not and Luke knows that and he would only make a fool out of himself if he ever does that. He begs and begs and begs but nothing helps. When Ashton and Calum set their mind on something it's hard for them to get rid of it. They even said they'll ask Michael themselves and even Luke knows there is a small chance of them actually doing it, he's still scared they actually might.

So he man ups, like his two assholes of best friends told him, and stays behind after that week's last Music class. He tries to breathe properly, but it's hard when Michael is looking like he step out of a cover of a magazine with sleeves of his button down white shirt shirt rolled up and his tattoos showing. He wants to cry, that's how much of an effect his professor's tattoos have on him. Luke tries to shake out any thoughts of his professor’s tattoos as he prepares himself to talk to Michael.  

Calum and Ashton are standing outside of the classroom and giggling like two school idiots they are. They think his crush on their Music professor is stupid and Luke thinks they are not really great friends. He doesn't want to talk about that one time Calum drooled over Mrs Alvin’s ass for half a year or when Ashton turned into a puddle of goo when their gym teacher took of his shirt. It's all okay, Luke's a good friend. They are not.

''Luke, you needed something?'' he hears and his eyes snap up to see Michael standing at his big desk, hands on his sides, keeping him up. His muscles are visible from underneath the shirt and Luke swallows and tries not to think about going down onto his knees and sucking Michael off while he tugs at his hair. Right.

''Well, um, you see, Cal, Ash and I have a band,'' he starts and can already feel himself getting hot under Michael's stare. He nods and motions for Luke to continue. ''Well, I was wondering, because we have this gig in couple of months, and that would be our first gig ever, would you, I mean... Ugh. What I want to say is would you maybe tutor me for a little while?'' he stops talking and he knows he's blushing, can feel sweat dripping of from his forehead.

Michael's eyebrows scrunch and he runs his fingers through his hair. ''You are a great player, Luke, I'm sure you don't need it.''

Luke's face falls for a moment but he tries to recover and try again because he knows Ashton and Calum are outside and probably listening and probably would kill him if he just gives up.

''Yeah,'' he nods. ''But I want to get better, you know? We want to get better. Please, I'll even pay if that's -''

''No,'' Michael says firmly and pushes himself of the desk and crosses his arms. ''I'll do it,'' he continues in lighter tone, a little smile playing over his lips. ''Did you have in mind where and when you wanna start?''

''Not really,'' he confesses and ducks his head down. ''I just wanted you to say yes. I wasn't even thinking about anything else, to be honest.''

''Hmm,'' his professor starts while playing with the ends of his rolled sleeves. ''Would it be too weird if I asked you to come over at my place?''

Luke almost choked when he registers what Michael is asking him. He blushes again, can feel the tips of his ears burning. ''I - I don't know. No.''

''Okay, well we'll talk about it on Saturday,'' he says and turns around to take something from his desk. He approaches Luke with a paper. ''This is my adress, how does 5 pm sound to you?'' Luke can do nothing but nod, too shocked to even talk. His head is spinning. ''Okay then. See you at 5. I gotta go now, did you need anything else?''

''No,'' he mutters out and grips a paper in his hands tighter.

''Goodbye,'' Michael calls over his shoulder once he leaves the classroom, Luke too shocked to even say it back.

[*]

Calum and Ashton have been acting really weird ever since that day two weeks and some days ago when they suddenly had to leave, not saying where or why. To others it might not seem like that, probably because those two are inseparable ever since they learned each other's names when they were four and started playing in a same playground. But Luke notices.

He notices how, when he thinks nobody is looking, Ashton stares at Calum with a shy smile on his lips. Or how Calum fixes stray pieces of Ashton's hair that have fallen out from a tight grip of bandana placed over Ashton's head to keep his hair out of his eyes because he refuses to cut it.

He also notices how red their lips are and  how pink their cheeks are when they return from skipped Math class, which happens much more than not. Luke doesn't give them lectures about how bad skipping class is, like he usually would, he just smiles when he sees how happier they seem lately.

Ever since he met them he thought how great couple they would make, with Ashton always giggling and being the louder one and Calum staying silent and speaking only when he thinks he needs. They work perfectly, Ashton scolding Calum every time the other swears and Calum making sure Ashton doesn't get in trouble for speaking too much and too loud during class. They fit and give everything a special note, just like the instruments they play do.

He just never thought they would actually be together, with both of them saying how they would never date a friend because it's too much of a risk. So he stays quiet and doesn't say anything when they touch each other much more than before, their hands roaming over body parts they already know, but this time they are mapping it for different causes and different needs and Luke's okay with it. He's happy they found somebody they are about and who cares about them.

He sits and waits because they are getting to know each other all over again and it's beautiful and anyone who pays attention would notice.

But he can feel that they are still not comfortable with it, still have a lot of to discover, and Luke understands. They are his best friends, he would always be there for them. Even if it does mean he has to wait until they become comfortable with the fact that they are best friends and that they are falling for each other, until they realise that sometimes taking risk is the best thing they could do.

[*]

Every since he was five, when he got a plastic guitar toy for his birthday, Luke fell in love with music and playing a guitar. He remembers begging his mother to buy him a real guitar when he was nine, looking at guitars behind the glass window of a store his mother and him passed by. It was hard, he knows now, for his mother to get him a real guitar and he's thankful for it every single day. But they didn't have enough money to pay him a tutor so he decided to learn by playing it by himself.

He remembers first time holding a guitar, a real one, and how happy he was. It fit, just like it fits him now, the long neck of it sitting comfortably in his hand while its body was a little big for his, then still little hands. But he was never a quitter and he spent hours online looking for the best ways to learn how to play it, how to hold it, how to make it seem like it's another part of him.

And just around that time he got into learning a lot about music itself and he remembers discovering bands like Green Day, Blink 182, and later on All Time Low and Paramore. He spent days listening their songs and albums, learning lyrics and strumming along the every song.

He remembers the first song he played for his mother, Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) by Green Day, and a happy smile on her face and teary eyes. She hugged him once he was done and said how one day he's going to become famous and have a lot of people loving and enjoying his music. He never thought about having his own band up until then.

Just around that time he met Calum, chubby kid who was in his class and they talked a lot about music they like and enjoy and Calum told him how he's learning to play a bass. Luke light up like a Christmas tree, smile so big it could slip his face in two. He said how he had this idea of having his own band one day and making it big and that week was spent planning everything out for their band, who still had no drummer.

Two weeks later Calum introduced Luke to Ashton, giggly boy with sand like hair. He was always happy and always making sure everyone around him is always in a good mood. Luke was still a kid but he could see that Ashton would turn into an amazing person.

Only few years later, when they were all cuddled in Ashton's room watching TV on his big bed that Ashton came up with an idea. He was talking about this dream of his, one where he was playing drums and Luke and Calum were in front of him singing to a crowd singing back at them. Luke screamed when he said that he'd love to learn playing drums.

And that's how the three of them, still kids and learning about themselves, decided that they want to make it big, want the world to know about them and their dreams, want to do what makes them happy and enjoy their job, even though not one of them took it like that.

[*]

To say Luke was nervous about his first lesson with Michael was was a big understatement. His skin was itching, his stomach filled with butterflies making their presence known, like he didn’t already know they were there from all those times they’d flutter upon him seeing Michael. He felt almost sick because he didn’t know what to expect, anxiety building up until he couldn’t even sleep.

The night before was spent with him  awake on his bed, looking up at his ceiling and imagining all different scenarios that could happen, his heart fluttering with uncertainty.  

He knew there was a little chance of any of it actually happening, but he still couldn’t help himself, his still young teenage mind playing tricks with him. He wanted it to stop, to finally be able to sleep because he doesn’t want to show up at Michael’s front door with dark bags under his eyes.

Just as the sun started to rise he fell asleep, his eyes too tired and closing on its own.

His dreams were filled with, once again, with his Music professor, his fluffy hair he likes to push up more often than not, his glowing and smiling greenish eyes and his colourful tattoos filling his mind with the most perfect images, all kinds of scenarios coming to life before his closed eyes.

But mostly, he was nervous because, as strange as it might sound, he didn’t want to fail Michael, even though he already made it clear he like the way Luke plays. Still, something was always there in the back of his mind telling him he’s not good enough. He didn’t want to think about it often, but in times like these it was just impossible.

[*]

Right at 5 o’clock, exactly three weeks he run into Michael in the store, Luke was standing in front of his apartment. He ringed doorbell of the Michael’s apartment and waited. He was still nervous but he tried not to think about it, because he knew it would only make things much worse.

So he called Ashton and Calum early this morning and made them help him find something nice to wear because he did want to make a good impression. They decided on a pair of tight black jeans and a simple black T-shirt with a logo of his favourite band. He didn’t want to, but they made him do his hair as well, so he pushed it up in a quiff, the strands of his blond hair shining on the light because all of the products they put in it. He looked good, all in all. He liked it and that was the most important.

He wasn’t even standing there for less than 15 seconds when he heard someone yelling ‘' _coming_ ’' from behind the door and it wasn’t Michael’s voice. He frowned at the thought.

‘’Oh, hello,’’ said a person standing before him. Luke frown deepened. It wasn’t Michael. ‘’You are Luke, right?’’ the person - man - asked, his thick accent bringing Luke back from wherever he was at the moment. Somewhere sad, probably.

He nodded and watched as the man grinned at him, his bright blue eyes shining. ‘’Babe, I’m off, see you later,’’ the man said and walked away, leaving frowning Luke and taking all of the hope Luke had with himself. Man was pretty with his dyed blond hair and dark roots, bright blue eyes and a winning smile. And Luke had no luck, because out of all people he had to fell for one that was already taken.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it?? tell me what you think through comments/kudos or pay me a visit on tumblr: [whiskeyinmycoke](http://whiskeyinmycoke.tumblr.com/)


End file.
